A secret talent
by Kickin it xo
Summary: Kim writes songs but that's her little secret. Not even the guys know. So when a talent show was announced at school she goes for it. But who will be the person that stands in her way and will Kim let them! not the usual she does something for him at the talent show they fall in love blah blah blah it doesn't happen trust me!
1. Chapter 1

A secret talent

**Hey guys, this is my first story on fanfiction so be nice! I love all the storys on here and could not wait to write one. Please review at the end and any advice is welcome!**

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!

Or mean girls, or Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove.

Kim's pov

Beep beep!

That is the great sound of my alarm clock. Time for another day of boring School. Sometimes I think that the only good part of my day is writing songs and karate. And I guess there is another great thing about my, seeing jack. Yes I admit it I Kim have a crush on Jack Anderson. I shot up out of bed put on my favourite t-shirt skinny jeans and my favourite pair of converses. Did all the usual stuff and as I started eating breakfast, I got a text from the one and only Jack Anderson.

Jack: Hey Kim want to walk to school together? 8)

Kim: Sure! Come by at 8:30 then we can walk to school together :)

Jack: kk Kimmy ;)

Kim: Don't call me that!

Jack: you know you love it! ;)

Kim: see you at 8:30!

Why does he always tease me like that? I mean I really do like him but he can't know that! Sometimes I think he already does know. I want to go out with him but I just don't know how. I mean

1. I don't want to break a good friendship

2. We would get teased for the rest of eternity. And I think he already has his eyes set on another person anyway, Donna Tobin the meanest girl in school with her little gang. They are like the movie mean girls but in real life! And Donna hates me just because I am jacks best friend and what she doesn't get is that's all I ever will be. As I just finish breakfast and my mental debate the doorbell went. I quickly checked my hair and I was good to go. As I opened the door I found a grinning Jack.

"Ready" jack said.

"Sure I said grinning and started to walk out the door".

"So what are you so happy about I asked him"?

"Nothing" and when he said that I realised he was hiding something.

"Seriously what are you hiding" I said.

"Are you sure you want to know"

"Yes!" I said getting slightly annoyed.

"Well….. I have got a date to night DON'T BE MAD" he said while raising his hands in front of his face to defend himself. While I felt like crying inside but I didn't want to show it so I laughed.

"Why would I be mad I asked"?

"Um...uh…um"

"Spit it out!" I said giving him concerned eyes.

"And it's with Donna Tobin!"

"WHAT!" Is all I could say then he started to ramble on and on.

"JACK" I shouted as loud as I could so everyone on the street stopped and stared at us for a moment.

He stopped and stared at me with scared eyes. So instead of having a go at him, I took a deep breath and said in a very low and an annoyed tone and told him it was ok. He had a relieved look in his eyes and we headed straight for school.

Later that day at school

As I was coming out of English class I saw something I never wanted to see in my entire life...

Part 2

Kim's pov

As I was coming out of English class I saw something I never wanted to see in my entire life Jack and Donna Tobin sucking face. Ugh he knows how much I hate her; he always teases me for having a crush on him and he always flirts with me, he says that I love it. I really do love it but I would never admit that. I Kim Crawford will never EVER make the first move. But if I am I going to have to do it soon because it looks like Donna Tobin is making a better impression than me already.

I was snapped out of my thoughts again by Jack. He was calling me over so I decided to go over.

"Hey Kim" jack said.

"Hey" I said kind of sad.

"What's a matter Kim" Jack said to me.

"Yeh what's a matter Kim" Donna said in her preppy voice with a smirk playing on her lips.

"N-nothing" I managed to choke out while giving Donna one of my famous death glares.

Suddenly a flash of concerned formed on his face, but quickly vanished as he tried to make a conversation out of the awkward moment.

"So have you heard about the talent show" Jack said.

"Yeh Jackie I was going to enter after school" Donna said proudly.

Ugh Jackie that's my pet name for him.

"Well I am sure you would win babes" Jack said facing Donna.

"Hey Kim why don't you enter you could do a karate routine" Jack said to me.

"Um maybe I will but not doing Karate" I said then rushed down the hall giving Jack another smile and pretending that Donna was never there. Leaving him with a confused expression written all over his face.

I raced all the way to mine and jack's place on the stairs and grabbed my song book. No one seemed to notice so I started to look for some inspiration but nothing came to me. Suddenly the bell went, and it's now time for History maybe I will get some inspiration.

I just got in the room before the second bell went and took my seat next to Jack.

"What are going to do for the talent show if you're not going to do karate"? Jack asked me but before I could answer Miss Wayland our History teacher walked through the door.

"Today we are going to start our new topic on Shakespeare" Miss Wayland said. This got a chorus of groans from the rest of the class. She just smirked and started writing on the board. But I couldn't concentrate all these lines started to pop up in my head so I quickly grabbed my song book.

Jack's pov

As Miss started to talk about Shakespeare I got bored. So I was about to pass a note to Kim but I saw that she was writing in a book. At first I thought It was a diary, but then I thought about it no one would just start writing in a diary in the middle of History especially Kim. I was going to ask her about it but she had the look of concentration and determination all over her face, a look I have learnt means don't mess with me or you will be sorry. You only mess up once with that look. She just stayed like that the whole lesson. Then the bell went and she nodded her head in approval in whatever she was writing about. I decided that now was a good time to ask about it but she rushed out of the room straight to her next lesson. And now we both have different classes she has got Maths and I have got Science. So the only hope is finding out at karate.

Kim's pov

Once I finished the song I called it Shakespeare because that's where I got my inspiration. Another thing or person should I say that inspired was Jack. It's all the things I have wanted to ask him but never have, and I also added other things in there to make it fit. I headed straight to maths, I tried to keep my concentration but I just couldn't keep it out my head.

After school

I was about to head to cheer when I noticed Donna signing up for the talent show. I quickly walked over when she had gone no one was in the hallway so now was my chance. After I signed my name I headed straight for cheer practice.

Later at the dojo

Jack's pov

"Where's Kim" Milton said.

"Oh she has got cheer practice she should be here soon" I said. Just as I finished the sentence Kim came in.

"Hey guys" she said and smiled.

"Hey was heard from all around the room.

Now is my chance to ask Kim about earlier.

"Um Kim what were you writing about in History today" I asked her staring write in her eyes.

"Um in History I was just writing notes" she said.

"Notes" I said spuriously.

"Uh huh" she said.

"Okay just wondering I only asked because you seemed really determined about it that's why" I said to her.

"Okay" she said happily "who wants to spar with me" she asked I said I will because she seemed in a happy mood. Rule one never spar with Kim when she is angry, this time you only make that mistake twice.

After practice

Still Jack's pov

Surprisingly I am always the first one changed. Well that's only because Milton takes two showers because of germs. Eddie just sits there and eats until the others are almost ready. Jerry well he just gets confused and forgets where he is going. Sometimes we have to remind him where he is. And Kim she just takes an average time well for a girl she just comes out a few minutes after me. So I wait for her and we walk home together.

"Hey" I said as Kim walked out the locker room.

"Hey" she said.

"Ready" I asked.

"Yep let's go" she said with a huge smile on her face.

As we were halfway to Kim's house I decided to ask her about that book I knew they weren't notes.

"Hey Kim" I said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Um can I borrow your notes for the next Shakespeare lesson, because I didn't really get it?"

"Um…uh…..um" she murmured.

"They were notes right" I said I a clear fake shocked voice and did a fake gasp She just giggled.

"Okay you caught me" she said.

"I knew it" I said jumping up and down, while Kim just laughed at me.

"So what's in the book" I said then she got all serious.

"I am not going to tell you" She said

"Why" I whined.

"I don't to spoil it was my idea for the talent show. Now I just have to find an idea for the second round if I get that far" she said.

"Okay I never thought you had any talent" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Thanks" she said while giggling it's all thanks to you that I signed up for the talent show" she said.

"Oh so it's all thanks to me, well then you can do me a favour" I said.

"What" she said intrigued.

"Ask Donna Tobin if she will kiss me any time soon" I said.

"WHAT!" she said then said "why would I talk to her".

"You owe me a favour" I said.

"No Jack I will not talk to your little princess" she said then ran off in the distance. I tried calling her name but that just made her run faster. I knew I should not have brought up Donna. I will just have to talk to her tomorrow.

Kim's pov

I ran as fast as I could, why can't Jack just see what has been right in front of him all along. That could be a good line for a song. Then suddenly all these things about Jack and Donna came into my mind. Why can't he just see that she is not right for him? They have only been going out for two days and he was already arguing with her in the middle of practice today. Anyway It's getting late I should go to bed. I can't to see that lovely couple in the morning and get some great lines for my song.

**Thanks for reading and please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys sorry i did not update sooner! i think this chapter is better than the first chapter. Thabk you to everyone that reviewed or pressed any kind of alert button for this story and a special thank you to:**

**writeandlive**

**jessica smoothie**

**Catstar56**

**whitebelt9**

**Emma123133 and**

**Flubber Butt Buddies Foreva**

**A great big thanks to those and thanks to everyone who reads this anyway on wiyh the** story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it! Or you belong with me by Taylor Swift or Dynamite China Anne McClain version.**

**Next day at school**

**Kim's pov**

I was walking toward my locker when I saw jack and Donna arguing again. And every time a guy walks by her eyes go all dreamy. I swear she is only going out with Jack because I like him. Why can't he just see that she is such a witch? As I opened my locker I heard my name being called, and I turned around Jack breathing heavily with his hands on his knees.

"Yeh" Jack I said giggling at him.

"Wait you're not mad anymore" he said confused but smiling.

"No just never say it again" I said.

"Okay sorry" He said looking down at his feet. Then Donna headed over to us.

"Hello Kimberly" She said with pure hatred in her voice. Jack just stared at her.

"KIM" I said with a harsh look.

"Whatever" she said. "Just stay away from Jack he's mine!" she said in a stern voice.

"Look I don't like Jack the way he is my best friend and that's all he will ever be" I said trying not to cry. And Jack was looking back and forth between us. As that was happening Jerry walked through the doors.

"Cat fight" Jerry shouted.

"Jerry!" We all shouted including Milton and Eddie.

"What" he said and then everyone went back to doing their own business.

Then Donna took a step closer to me as I did the same.

"You better watch your back Crawford" She said with a sly grin plastered across her face.

"You better take your own advice Tobin" just as she was about to say something an announcement was made that all the talent show competitors to make their way to 3B. When we were halfway Donna turned to me. (They were opposite the classroom all along)

"What on earth are you doing" Donna said shocked.

"Oh didn't Jack tell you I am in the talent show."

"Oh she said lost for words" Donna said lost for any other words.

"What, afraid you're going to have some competition" I said. "Ahh you poor baby" I said sticking my bottom lip out. She just rolled her eyes.

We walked into through the door at the same time and ended up getting stuck.

"Pretty girls first" she said smirking.

"Okay" I said politely. Then I elbowed her in the stomach and walked through the door.

"What was that for" she said annoyed.

"What you did say pretty ones first, didn't you" I said sarcastic. She just scowled at me.

"Next time you should be clearer. I would have understood I you said stuck up brats first. From the corner of my eye I saw Jack laughing at what I said.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot I was talking to a blonde" she said smirking. Then I saw Jack's mouth drop wide open. I was about to lunge forward for her but then Miss Evans walked in. Miss Evans is my Drama teacher.

"So you all are now going to compete in the talent show" she practically screamed because she was that excited. "There will be two rounds everyone will compete in round one then the top three students will compete for first place in round two. Then we will find out the winner. "Right, now you can go and have some more free time before the end of lunch."

Then Donna raced out of the classroom towards Jack. I knew she liked other boys better than Jack. I know she is just doing it to annoy me. God these are the worst couple ever they must have had ten arguments in the past five minutes. I am just writing all this down in my book. They don't even notice. As I was still writing Donna looked up and a sly grin spread across her face. I managed to put the book away while her Jack pulled her back. Then suddenly the bell went so I didn't have a chance to say thanks.

In Geography Jack and I were sitting next to each other so I decided to pass a note saying thank you from earlier.

Kim: Thanks Jack for pulling Donna away from my book.

Jack: it is okay Kim it seems like that book is very important to you. Donna may be my girlfriend but I know she is horrible to you and it could have ruined your idea for the talent show.

Kim: Well thanks anyway it probably would have cost me the competition. No offense but I don't know why you are going out with her. She is the meanest girl in school, and no offense when a better guy comes along she will probably just kick you to the kerb.

Jack: I know I was excited at first but now I don't know why I am still with her.

Jack and I passed notes for the rest of the lesson until the bell rang. Jack walked to his locker and I walked to mine which was opposite his. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Donna go up Jack she kissed him then left. Then Jack walked up to me.

"Hey Kim ready to go" Jack said to me.

"Yeah let's go." Jack was coming over to my house after school because karate is cancelled. Rudy said he had a date I think, he was probably going through a tunnel and I heard him wrong. Who would want to go out with Rudy? Not even aliens from Mars would want to go out with Rudy.

In the middle of walk to my house Donna rang Jack.

Jack: Hey

Donna: …

Jack: It's ok babe

Donna: …

Jack: K bye

"What did the wicked which want now" I asked gritting my teeth, Jack just snickered at me.

"Oh well we had another argument at the end of school." Jack said to me staring into space.

"Didn't she just come up and kiss you at the end of school."

"Well that's donna for you."

I noticed he looked kind of down. I mean how can a couple have so many ups and downs in half an hour. She must have texted him being ungrateful, again. I won't mention why he is dating her he needs to forget about her.

When he was still staring at his feet I decided to cheer him up.

"Race you" I just stared at him. Then a smirk crept on his lips.

"Okay but we go on the count of three" he said I nodded.

"THREE" Jack shouted as loud as he could and took off into the distance. I just giggled to myself and tried my best to catch up with him.

Once I got to my house I saw Jack panting against the door.

"Wow getting faster Jack" I said with a smirk on my face."

"Haha very funny" he said to me still smiling though. "I beat you this time though"

"Yeah only because you said three straight away."

As we were just about to walk through the door my mum raced through it.

"Hey mum where are you going?"

"Hey sweetie, sorry I have an emergency meeting, hey Jack"

"Hey Mrs Crawford" he said politely with his smile shining brightly. God I love that smile. Keep it together Kim ugh I have got to stop doing that.

"Jack can sleep over if he wants two. Oh and jack please call me Julie."

"Ok Julie and I will have to ask my mum if I can sleep but I would love to."

Yes that is exactly want I hoped he would say the rest of the day with Jack and no Donna I don't think this can get much better.

"Fine by me, bye kids"

"Bye" Jack and I said at the same time.

We walked through the door and jack called his mum.

"What did she say" I asked crossing my fingers behind my back.

"She said yes" he said practically said screaming up and down.

"Happy much" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Hey I was not the one who was crossing their fingers behind their back" a smirk now appearing on his face to.

"Hey I am not the one still jumping like a little girl" I shot back quickly.

"Good point" He said while I while I gave him my Kim Crawford winner smile. He then realised what he just said.

"Well played Crawford well played"

"I know I said still smiling" Then sighed straight after.

30 minutes later

We watched TV then I want to the bathroom. When I came out a Nerf gun bullet was shot at me.

"JACK!"

"Play if you dare Kimmy" He said smirking.

So I picked up the gun that was placed I front of the door. And I chased Jack into the spare room. We were both walking around in a circle neither of us wanting to make the first move. Jack tried to shoot me but I dodged it, and did a forward roll on the bed and jumped underneath it. As I jumped down I took the two pillows down with me. I bunched the up the pillows under the bed, and slowly crept out from underneath it.

"Come out come out Kimmy" Jack said in a slight whisper that makes chills travel up your spine. I crawled round the bed and stood up behind him.

"Kimmy" Jack said in that haunting voice of his.

"Jackie" I said in a sing song voice he swung himself round to face me but before he could do anything else I shot him five times so he was out.

Jack was still shocked but swept me of my feet and rested me on his shoulder. I kept squirming and kicking trying to get out of his grasp. He finally dropped me onto my bed.

"Wow you have a really girly scream" he said still laughing about what has just happened.

"Yeah I know, but what's your excuse. I said smirking

"Ha ha ha very funny."

"Do you mind if I do some homework" he asked me.

"No, but can I go on your phone?"

"Sure" he said while tossing his phone to me.

"Thanks"

I then looked through his pictures of him and Donna.

Then it started to give me a really good idea for the song.

I started to scribble down some lyrics as fast as i could.

Then Jack said something that gave me an idea for the title and chorus.

"Kim, do think me and Donna belong together" Jack said kind of depressed.

"I don't know, I guess the heart wants what the heart wants"

And the first thing that came into my head was you belong with me so that's what I called it. Now I just have to think of a tune. I then started to hum the tune. I think it's going to be one of those tunes that you can't get out of your head.

"What song are you humming to their Kim" Jack asked me while putting his homework bag in his bag.

"Oh it's a song called you belong with me."

"I have never heard of it"

"Not many people have" I said smiling

"Well it sounds like a great song" he said

"Thanks….. I mean um it is" Jack just looked at me confused but quickly brushed it off.

As Jack walked over to my bed something caught his eyes.

"Hey Kim I didn't know you played guitar" he said very shocked.

"Yeh" I said shamefully.

"How come you never told me?"

"You never asked" I said smirking while he just rolled his eyes.

"When did you start playing?"

"When I was seven and I normally hide it when people come round."

"Why do you do that?"

"I don't know I just do and I kind of have stage fright."

"Well now it's time to get rid of that stage fright. You're going to need to if you want to win the talent show." He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"What d" and before I could finish he shoved my guitar at me.

"I can't play"

"Come on Kim" he said in a whiny voice "you have been playing for seven years. Now play." He said.

"No I can't play because I don't have a pic."

"Oh, where are they"

"Um on my desk in a love heart pot."

"There you go."

"Thanks. What do you want me two play" because he was taking so long I thought I would suggest one of the songs I wrote.

"Um how about I play you one of my songs I wrote?"

"You write songs?" jack said with a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah" I said lowering my head in shame.

"Ok then play something." my smile grew on my face and I played one of the songs from my book.

**Plays dynamite china Anne McClain version**

Jack didn't say anything he just stood there with his mouth open.

"Am I that bad" I said quietly staring at my feet.

"Say something then" he still just stared at me gob smacked, but I don't know if that is a good thing or not.

Then I stared back at my feet. Then I suddenly heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" jack said jumping up and down. He jumped over my bed and ran and hugged me.

"Was I really that good" I said smiling and still laughing at what he just did.

"You better than good, you were incredible" he said pulling away.

As he pulled away we just stared into each other's eyes. Then his phone rang. Jack ended the gaze and said it was Donna glumly. I can't believe it that was the first time me and jack and a real moment and she had to ruin it. Man she is good at ruining everything, well almost everything in my life. But to my surprise Jack just turned his phone off.

Then he turned back to me and hugged me.

"What have I done" Jack said and now he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Jack you haven't done anything wrong" I said then hugged him tightly.

"Yes I have" he said shamefully.

Ugh I can't believe just because he didn't answer he is practically crying.

"Like what" I said already knowing the wrong answer.

"I have been with the wrong girl" he said now smiling at me.

"What do you mean" I said smiling already knowing what he meant.

"I mean this" was all he said before closing the gap between our faces, and kissing my lips around two minutes. A two minutes I never wanted to end.

"I love you Kim" he said with his perfect Jack smile, which is one of the many things I love about him.

"I love you to jack" I said smiling as wide as my mouth could go.

"And guess what"

"What?"

"I always have" after I said that both our smiles got bigger if that was even possible.

I guess Donna has failed this time. And the best part is Jack is mine!

**Well let me know what you guys think. I think you will be surprised at what happens in the next chapter. So please review i want to know what you guys think any ideas welcome. And if i did something wrong then please tell me so i can improve it for next time. Thanks!**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it**

I woke up to see jack opposite me talking on his phone.

Damn it I must have fell asleep and dreamed it all. But it all seemed so real. I really thought it happened. I guess I will have to dream about it instead of it happening in real life.

"Yeah pick you up at seven babes" Jack said then hung up. "Hey Kim, sleep well."

"Yes thanks I had a great dream."

"What was it about?"

"Um shopping" I said phrasing it more like a question.

"Really Kim shopping" Jack said raising his eyebrows.

"Um Ur did I say shopping I meant a um… karate tournament." I said in a really high pitched voice and finished the end of the sentence really fast.

Jack went forward and felt my forehead. I felt sparks whizz through my body but I chose to ignore them.

"You feel fine okay, do you feel hot" Jack said rambling because his hero complex started to kick in.

"Jack I feel fine I just need something to eat that's all."

"Okay" he said calming down a bit.

"How about some of my amazing pancakes" he said winking at me.

"Yum" I said smiling. His pancakes are the best I have ever tasted and my uncles a chef.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" he laughing at me because I was still in a daydream about his pancakes.

Instead of just giving him an answer i stood up on the bed and started to jump.

"Pancakes pancakes pancakes!" I screamed like a 3 year old.

"Want to help me?" he said chuckling at me slightly.

"Yes yes yes!" I said still jumping.

"You can only help if you stop jumping" he said trying to keep a straight a face.

I quietly sat on my bed staring at him with a huge smile that spread across my face. By the time I had done this Jack had burst out laughing.

"Now let's go make pancakes!" Jack shouted heading towards the door.

"Woo!" I said as I jumped of the bed pumping my fist in the air.

As Jack got to the door he turned to me.

"Are you coming?" he said looking confused.

"Piggy back ride" I said still talking like a three year old.

"Ahh does my little Kimmy want a piggy back ride" he said in a babyish voice.

My Kimmy I love the sound of that if only he meant it that way.

"Yes" I said whining.

"Fine then come here" he said smirking as I jumped on his back. I cuddled in to him because he didn't seem to mind.

As we were walking to the stairs jack started tossing and turning and pretending to trip and loads of turns and jumping from side to side.

"Jack!" I screamed while laughing.

But the more I did this the worse it got. So I just laughed and screamed when I needed to with best friend or crush is what my heart likes to call him. Jack was zooming down the stairs and when we got half way the door flung open.

"Um…. Hey kids I forgot my keys" she said smiling because we looked like a really cute couple.

"Hey" We both said shocked with shocked faces but Jack still said it really happy. I was as happy as everyone on earth put together just because Jack had his armed wrapped around me.

"Well I have got to go" she said while turning towards the door but not without winking at me first. Yes my mum knows about my crush. Since my dad left we decided that we would share all our secrets. Well most of the time.

Once the door had shut we just continued to goof around like we were before almost acting like we were a couple like we were more than friends.

When we reached the living room Jack stopped dead, in the middle of the room.

"No, Jack don't you dare" I said getting all serious.

"Kim it hurts me so much for you to even think I would do something like that" he said while doing fake gasp.

Then the doorbell went.

"Jack let me down I need to answer the door" I said in a whiny voice.

"If you say so Kimmy" then he just dropped me on the floor. He looked down to see my body in all different angles.

"Ouch" was all I could make out because the wind was knocked out of me. Whereas he just stood there laughing at me. But he stopped when I gave him one of my special Kim Crawford glare, yeah that shut him right up. I love the reaction I get from him it's a cross between oh no and scared and ….. Well cute all at the same time.

"Right I am going to answer the door you get the stuff" I said I a quiet voice and walking of holding my back.

When I opened the door and my younger brother ran through with his friend.

"Hey Kim" Mrs Stevenson said to me.

"Hey Mrs Stevenson" I said smiling forgetting about Jack dropping me.

"Kim please, call me Jane."

"Okay thanks, so how was my brother."

"He was fine. Please can you look after Jamie just for today and William can sleep at our house. Is that ok?"

"Sure Jane that's fine" and as I said that Jack was coming to the door.

"Well hello there, I didn't realise you had anyone round Kim"

"Oh no its fine Jamie can still stay."

"Well thank you and who are you may I ask. Kim is this your boyfriend" my face suddenly went bright red.

"No n-n-n no"

Jack could tell I was struggling so he helped me out.

"No mam I am Jack Kim's best friend."

"Yeah I said kind of upset"

"Oh you're Jack I have heard a lot about you"

Then Jack turned to look at me.

"Jane" I said really embarrassed.

"What I meant to say was … I heard a lot about you from William"

By the way she is horrible at lying at bit like me but worse.

"Okay bye Jane come pick Jamie up whenever" I said then shut the door.

"Sorry now let's make some pancakes!"

"Let's do it" he said winking at me.

As jack was pouring out the flour William and Jamie walked in the room.

"I am telling you SpongeBob is better than Patrick." Jamie said "whatever race you outside" William said not looking and crashed right into Jack and then the flour went everywhere both of the boys just stood there.

"Sorry Jack" they both said then ran out whereas I just burst out laughing.

Jack was just standing there glaring at me with flour all over him. So I tried to keep a straight face. But then a smirk crept up on his face.

"Oh no" I screamed then ran.

"Yeah you better run Kimberly" he shouted to me.

I ran all around the house trying to avoid him. Then I finally got to my bedroom and locked the door. But Jack new where I hid the spare key so that was no use.

Then the door swung open to show Jack covered in white powder.

"Hello Kim" Jack said in a voice that I couldn't quite make out. But it sent shivers down my body but not the shivers that I normally get around him these are shivers of fear. He then started to smile and started walk towards me. He cornered me by the window and gave me a huge bear hug. I know I am meant to hate this but I loved it I wish I could just stay in his arms forever. I just felt like I belonged there. And I don't know if this was because I was dazed by his smell of fresh orange but it seemed like he didn't want to let go either. Eventually I pulled away and we were both smiling brightly at each other.

"Want to finish those pancakes" Jack said.

"Sure" I said biting my lip.

We made our way downstairs and finished making pancakes.

As I was trying to squeeze the syrup but I ended squeezing it in my face.

"Here" Jack said laughing taking the bottle away from me to then squeeze most of it on my head. "I think you missed a spot" Jack said while rubbing it in pretending that it was shampoo.

Then he looked at his watch.

"Oh damn it, I am late for my date with Donna" He said running out of the Kitchen leaving me sitting there all alone. So now I have to babysit two 7 year old boys and clean up a messy kitchen all by myself, all because Jack ditched me after everything that's happened today. I thought actually Jack felt something today. But I guess that's how it's going to be forever Jack is just going to ditch me every time a new offer comes along.

But I guess that's all I will ever be Jack's best friend who is madly in love with him but he is two blind to see it.

**Well i hope you liked it review please because it lets me know that you liked it. Any ideas you have i would be to here. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long to update i have been so busy with homework and i kinda had a bit of writers block. So enough we me talking on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it

Jack's pov

I feel really bad for just leaving Kim like that but I have to go to get ready for my date. I rushed into my house and ran straight to my room to get ready. I threw on a y neck marl tee some jeans and some black vans. I was putting some cologne on when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I shouted from my bathroom and in came my sister Taylor. My sister and I are really close. She loves all my friends, especially Kim. Taylor is just another person that teases me about liking Kim. I mean I really do like Kim but I don't think she is interested. So that's why I said yes to Donna. Only because she clearly likes me and has got loads of guys drooling over her.

"Hey Jack" she said sitting on my bed taking a bite of her apple.

"Hey Tay!" I said smiling checking myself out in the mirror.

"Ugh you are so full of yourself" she said laughing at me.

"Hey I just care about how I look."

"I know. So I thought you were at Kim's house."

"Well I had to leave quickly so she is at home babysitting by herself" I said with my head bowed to face my feet.

Then her face expression changed from a smile to serious.

"You mean you just ditched her on the spot like that" she said with an annoyed look on her face practically spitting out each word at me.

"Uh yeah" I said feeling stupid. "And with a messy kitchen and sticky hair."

"Ugh boys. Jack Anderson that is cold. I, as your older sister love you but you can be really, really stupid sometimes. Ugh I am going to help her clean up while you ditch her for what's her name.

"Ugh thanks." I said feeling even worse now.

"Yeah yeah" she said shaking her head while walking out the door.

"Bye Tay" I said waiting to hear answer when there is no answer and then I heard the door slam.

Oh no I am in trouble!

Oh great I best go see Kim later, well that's if she will even talk to me. But now it's time to go pick Donna.

At Donnas house

I was about to press the doorbell when the door flung open. And then there was Donna in her hallway way over dressed for the occasion.

"Um Donna you do know we are only going to the movies right?" I said looking at her weirdly.

"Um no were not we are going to the five star restaurant down town." She said looking at me like it was obvious.

"Um Donna we never agreed to that" I said gritting my teeth.

"Well whatever and you could have dressed up better for where we are going. You could give me a bad reputation." She said with a disgusted look on her face. I tell you now if looks could kill I would have died about a hundred times by now.

"I didn't know Donna" I said clearly depressed.

"Well let's get going then" I said wanting to get this date over with.

She walked out the door and stopped right in front of me.

"Aren't you going to tell me how beautiful I look." She said with her hands gesturing to her body and with an annoyed face.

"You look beautiful" I said gritting my teeth. I mean Kim looks beautiful even when she's wearing joggers. But Donna she was just too over dressed. And how much make-up can one girl slap on her face. I swear she was orange if she wasn't wearing heels she would look like an umpalumpa. Why are there only few girls who like who they look naturally? Girls like Kim. I think the only way I can get through this date is to think of Kim. But only problem is I don't know if she will even talk to me. Taylor was right I was cold to her. She is my best friend and crush. The person who I am always there for and she is for me. And I ditched her for this umpalumpa. I just shiver every time I look at her. If I can turn back the time to this morning then I could have kissed Kim on the stairs.

"That was ok but we can work on it for future dates. That word future swirled around my brain, and not in a good way.

"Huh?" I said as if I never heard it. While I was dreading for the next answer I stared at her with a blank expression.

"Ugh never mind Anderson" she said while rolling her eyes.

Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the street towards the restaurant.

Oh great we now have to pass Kim's house I hope her seeing me with Donna doesn't make this any worse than it already is.

As we got to where Kim's house was I saw Kim, my sister, Will and Jamie all having a water fight in front of the house.

Man, I wish I was there instead of being with this troll.

"Hey Jack, why don't you come and join us" my sister shouted over to me with eyes that said get your butt over here Anderson. While Kim just stood there looking at me with a disappointed face, but I could see a glimpse of hope in her eyes that I would say yes but faded when she saw my hand still in Donnas.

I was about to hurry over there but Donna answered for me.

"Jack's busy he's got a special date with me. Hear that Kim, me and not you" Donna said emphasising the words me and you.

"Look Donna I don't care if you go on a date with Jack or not. You don't know what a real friend is. That's the difference between me and you. I am Jack's friend nothing else. I don't know if I even want to be his friend any more. So get over yourself." She said getting very annoyed.

Each time Kim says just friends it feels like my heart is being stabbed over again but when she wasn't sure if she was my friend I almost died on the spot.

"Oh and Jack I don't why you are going out with someone like her. Why can't you just see what's been here all along." And with that she stormed into the house almost crying with Taylor right behind her. I was about to run after her but Donna pulled me back.

"Jackie leave her, she is just talking nonsense. You belong with me" and with that she dragged me all the way to the restaurant.

At the restaurant

"Um can I have burger and chips please?" I asked the waiter who looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um sir if you want that you should go to the pathetic hobo restaurant across the street" he said with a disgusted face while wrinkling is nose.

"Um… ok I will have the …lobster." I said annoyed

"And for you miss" he asked politely yeah sure now he is polite.

Um I will have the Chicken and Salad. Minus the Chicken and minus anything that's not green" I just rolled my eyes while the waiter gave me a look that says is she serious. I just gave him a nod.

All Donna could talk about was shopping or how great she was or how she is going to beat Kim or as Donna said

* I am so totally going to beat Kim in the talent show…..*(imagine that in a really high pitched voice with a mix of a suffer dude voice.)

After that I zoned out and just started to think about Kim.

I was shook back to reality when this big crab kind of thing was shoved in front of me. And green lettuce was shoved in front of Donna.

Time went by really slowly. I did not enjoy myself one bit. All I could think about was Kim, well in between Donna's whines.

Kim's pov

Gosh it really hurt me to say all those things. I know I should be mad at Jack be I just can't be mad at him no matter how hard I try.

As I ran into the house all I could hear was Taylor calling my name.

"Kim" Taylor shouted at the top of her lungs but not before giving Jack one of her death glares. (Believe it or not she was just as scary as Kim when she does it.)

I ran straight to my room slammed the door and jumped on my bed and cried my eyes out. I am so glad I didn't wear mascara today. Otherwise my Baby blue pillow would now be pitch black by now. Then I heard the door creek open and Taylor came and sat down on my bed and rubbed circles around my back.

"You really do like him don't you" she said in a really sympathetic tone.

"What no I don't like any one. Ewe you think I like Jack ur…. No (scoffs) what makes y-y-yo-u think I like him as if. I rambled on practically chocking out the words.

"Wow Kim just wow. You two are so much alike. Even when you are crying your eyes out" she said while giggling at me.

"W-what do you mean? I said sniffling when I said each word.

"You both always try to hide your real emotions even when everyone can see"

"Is it that obvious" I said with just a single tear running down my cheek

"Girl! Even Jerry knows" when she said this I just have to laugh.

"But the only one who doesn't notice is Jack"

"Well Jack is defiantly love blind. I tell you now I got the smarts but he got the karate.

"Yeah you're probably right about that" I said while giggling.

"What do you say about a girl's night in" Taylor said while nudging me.

"You pick the movie I will get the ice cream!" I said pointing at her.

Even when your down she knows how to make you feel better.

Jack's pov

Finally we finished desert well I did anyway Donna just kept picking at hers and moaning how many calories was in it.

When the bill came I almost fainted.

"D-Donna how m-m-much."

"£100, now pay up" she said giving me a dirty look.

I slowly gave the cash to the annoying stuck up waiter.

"I will see you later Dons" the waiter said then winked at Donna and she just smiled. But when he did that I didn't feel the least bit jealous. I felt happy really happy. So I jumped up and turned to them both.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" I said pushing the waiter into my chair.

"Huh" they both just stared at me with their mouths wide open.

"You don't care that I was cheating on you" Donna said shocked and kind of annoyed.

"Nope you two enjoy tonight because it won't last long"

"Now if you don't me I have to go fix a huge mistake. And with that I ran straight to Kim's and didn't stop once. As I got to Kim's driveway I saw Taylor coming out of her house.

"Taylor do you think she will talk to me, how is she, where is she, what is she doing" she just stared at me and gave me a very simple answer.

"Jack you hurt her bad, now go and fix it."

"Right" I walked through the door that Tay left open for me and as I walked in I saw Kim on the sofa under a blanket. Ur …watching chic flicks.

Even though it was a different side of Kim, which I have never EVER seen before. The thing that shocked me the most, no correction the thing that hurt me the most was that I did this. I made the one and only Kim Crawford cry.

I just stood there with my mouth wide open, I swear you could fit a double Decker bus In it. While my best friend and my crush…..was crying silently into to a soggy blanket. I took deep breaths and tried to get some words out of my mouth I just couldn't. I just wanted to melt down and cry myself. Then I tried to speak again and just managed to choke out for letters.

"K-Kim."

**So i hope you liked it! please review or give any advice.**

**THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am so, so, so sorry for not updating!... again. But I have been so busy as well as the usual stuff I have had to deal with grandmas getting stuck between car seats and grandmas passing out. And that's just one grandma! Anyway I am going to say sorry for any grammar mistakes now! So sorry 8) so on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it!**

**Jacks pov**

"K-Kim" Kim still hadn't realised I was there but when I repeated her name she shot up as fast as she could into a fighting stance. That is until she saw who it was.

"You!" was all she could say. But her eyes said it all for her. They weren't the mix of chocolatey goodness anymore they were a mix of hurt, angry and the one that just made me want to break down crying on the spot, was hate.

"Hey Kim" I said sheepishly waving my hand. But she just stared at me like she did before, for a while. But then I realised that I hurt her so bad, now she can only just look at me. Then as if on cue one tear fell silently from her cheek and then followed by about a thousand more. "Please Kim, just talk to me" as I stepped towards her she stepped back. And we kept doing that until Kim was forced to a holt by the staircase. "Kim I am so, so, so sorry" but all the time I tried to get her to look at me she just stared at the floor. I reached forward and started to wipe the tears away, she zoomed up the stairs with me only a few seconds behind her. I managed to reach her arm but she just jolted her arm away from me. As she got to the door of her room she slammed it in my face. I decided to wait a few minutes so she could calm down. I mean come on this is still Kim we are talking about. Even though she is crying she could put me in hospital in a matter of one punch, and that's when she likes me. I can't imagine what she would do to me in this situation.

I slowly opened the door scrunching my nose up every time it creaked. What I saw in front of me made me feel ashamed of myself; I was pale in the face and I felt like I was going to be sick. I have never been good at drama, that's what I had Taylor for. But I don't think she's going to help me out this time.

Kim Crawford the girl I love crying her eyes out on her bed with her back to the door. This was not like before, it was worse. Before made my heart just snapped into two, this time my heart shattered like glass into a million tiny pieces. I could almost feel the sound in my head haunting me. As she continued to cry out her heart until there was nothing left, I felt like someone was picking up my heart then chucking onto the floor again and again. I couldn't take it anymore. A small tear slid down my cheek as I made my way slowly towards Kim. But she didn't notice she was too busy sobbing to even notice I was in the room. I sat down on her bed propped up my feet and rubbed circles on her back. She calmed down a bit but not by much. My other hand swept her soggy hair out of her eyes; she didn't seem to mind. But without any warning she flipped over onto her other side to face me, silently crying into my chest. But I wasn't complaining I just let her cuddle into me. I kept hearing her say something, but it was muffled because she was cuddling into my chest. It sounded like she said "she did it, she finally did it"

"Kim" I said really quietly. She responded by looking up at me with her gorgeous eyes locking and mixing into a pool of chocolate with mine. Almost back to the way they were. But then she snapped out of it.

"S-sorry" she said really quickly getting of me and started getting up of the bed.

"Kim" was all I said but my actions spoke for me. I pulled her back down towards me and she rested her head on my chest while I rested my head on hers.

"I don't get it Jack; why are you here with me instead of her?"

"Ah,ah,ah,ah I will ask the questions Kimmy" she laughed slightly at me. At least I got her to smile that's step one. "Why were you so worked up about me going on a date with Donna?"

"Well…" Well she said trying to per long it; I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Well what" squinting my eyes trying to read her facial expression. Kim took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Donna has hated me ever since we were seven. She was once my best friend we did everything together no one could separate us. But when we turned seven everything changed."

**Flashback In Kim's pov**

"Kimmy sweet heart get up the contest is today" my mother's voice said echoing around the house.

"Uh… yeah" I said groaning.

Once I had fully woke up I raced around my bedroom trying to get ready in time. Then house phone started to echo around the house.

"I'll get it" I said screaming and jumping up and down, only to answer the phone to find another screaming girl on the other line.

"Kim!" Donna screamed so loud I had to pull it away from my ear.

"Donna!" I screamed but not as loud I don't think that's even possible.

"My mum is dropping, is dropping me of in 15 out front?"

"Okay see you there!" I said. I swear I was getting dizzy from jumping around in circles.

**Flashback interrupted by Jack Still Kim's pov**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you and Donna were like um best friends? Jack said with his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Yes well done Jackie" I said nodding my head in a slow motion and clapping like a little girl, then I slowly reached out to shut his mouth. Jack just narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not a dog you know!"

"I know" I breathed while smirking.

"Continue" he said shrinking into a lump on my bed.

Back to the flashback Kim's pov

As my mum pulled up in front of our school I raced to where Donna was. We both grabbed each other's arms and started to jump around in a circle. Then out of nowhere we stopped, stared at each other and shouted good luck!

"Kim you are by best friend ever and if I win I am taking you to the concert" she said almost like she knew she was going to win. But I just brushed it off as a joke.

"Same here" I said my smile getting bigger with each letter I said.

"Course" Donna said scowling.

We both made our way inside school and went to our separate areas.

Once Donna had performed I ran over to her.

"You were amazing!"

"I know" Donna said with a smug grin spread across her face.

"Well wish me luck; I am going to need it" I said starting to freak out as I was announced on to the stage.

"I know" Donna said looking straight at me in the eye.

"Huh" I said not believing what my so called bestfriend had just said.

"Um…. What did I say, I meant to say a…. um….Y-You don't need any luck you will be amazing. Donna said trying to get the right words for the sentence, and gritting her teeth towards the end.

At the end of the talent show I had performed just as well as Donna. I thought she would be happy for me but I guess she wasn't. She was so angry that I was as good as her.

"And now the two finalists up on stage please (opens envelope) Kim Crawford and Donna Tobin." I just smiled at Donna but she just glared at me and walked on stage.

"And the winner of the contest and the two Ricky Weaver tickets is..."

Jack interrupts Kim's pov

"Kim your telling me this was all over Ricky weaver" Jack said trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yes! Now shut up" I said while whacking him with a pillow.

"Okay, okay sorry" Jack said while holding his arms up in surrender but still smirking.

"Can I carry on now" I said while gritting my teeth.

"Yep" "Ow!" jack whined. "What was that for!" Jack said stomping his foot like a baby after I hit him once more with my **SOFT!** pillow.

"Just felt like it" I breathed.

"Carry on" Jack said gritting his teeth.

"Baby" I smirked while Jack gave me an icy glare. "Anyway" I breathed.

**Back to the flashback…. Again. When Kim speaks to Jack it's in bold. **

"And the winner is…" Opens envelope dramatically.

"Kim Crawford" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"**No one wanted Donna to win. People still hated her then. But I was too blind to see that. Well that was until what happened next."**

"Ahh" I screamed while everyone covered their ears. I quickly ran over to Donna as if I had drunk fifty cups of coffee. I grabbed Donna's arms and starting jumping. This was our thing that we every time one of us wins something…Well when Donna wins something. She never really has cared about what I do. But normally I brushed it of but this time I didn't.

"Why aren't you jumping?" I said really shocked.

"Because Crawford" she shot back me. I thought she was going to shoot back a sequel straight after, but no she kept her icy glare straight at me. Then suddenly she looked like she was going to cry. "I should have won that, I was way better!" she screamed while stomping her foot on the ground.

"W-well it doesn't matter because you're coming with me" I said jumping up and down, trying to forget what in the world just happened.

"No, no, no, no!" Donna said stomping her foot like a five year old, while I just raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't win so I am not going! Those are rubbish tickets anyway she said while shaking her head at me afraid to lose an argument, that wasn't even an argument.

"Donna they're on the second row!" I said my voice getting louder and scoffing more with every word I said.

"W-well well" Donna managed to choke out while looking around hastily trying to find someone to help her since she has never lost an argument before.

"Well what!" I said tapping my foot impatiently and trying not to shout at her and as you know for me that is very, very hard.

"Well my daddy will get me front row seats. Did you hear that Crawford front row seats!" she said while smirking.

"Yeah and then he can go and by you a new pony and puppy as well" I said screeching in a really high pitch voice. Then the hard glare softened on her face.

"That's a really good idea!"

"Huh?" I said as all my features on my face rose.

"Then I definitely will be better than you!" she said practically screaming in my ear.

"You're unbelievable" I mumbled walking in the gym where there were free drinks.

"No she's believable, stupid but believable I heard someone scoff behind me. I turned to see a girl the same age as me.

"Was I that blind" I said to her she just giggled at me.

"No…" she said then whistled and looked around. I just raised my eyebrows. "Okay maybe" she said laughing it was that infectious I started laughing as well. "Everyone falls into her trap at some point" she said that just to reassure me. Well at least that's what I thought and I gave her my really stare.

"Even you" I said keeping the same face.

"Yes" she mumbled so quietly I could only just hear.

"What happened" I said as my face softened.

"Well let's see in kindergarten there was a contest for who could draw the best pony.

"Really" I said laughing.

"Hey I was very, very young" she said trying not to laugh while holding her hands up in defence.

"Continue"

"Well as I was saying" then she shot me a playful glare. Now I was the one holding my hands up in defence while doing a playful shrug.

"It was between me and Donna we were best friends just like you two were, and when I won she…"

"Wow, if you won I wondered how she acted."

"Well let's just say it gets a lot better." She said with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Then she screamed no in a really high pitch voice. Then Donna tore up her work and realised what she did so she went around tearing everyone's pictures up and made sure we were never friends again. It was hilarious; just imagine her running round throwing a fit around the classroom." By the end of the story we were both laughing and couldn't even stand up straight. People were looking at us with faces that I couldn't even describe but that made us laugh even more.

"By the way I forgot to ask your name" I said after taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Grace" then we shook hands.

"Kim"

Then we booth said at the same time "Oh yeah you are in all my classes" we both just laughed and then went to go get some punch from the table. Then I started laughing again while I was staring into space.

"What?" she said cocking her eyebrow.

"S-sorry I was just imagining Donna throwing a fit" then she started laughing as well.

"You and me are going to get along just fine" she breathed as calmly as she could.

"Well grace how would you like to see a Ricky weaver concert" I said while flashing the tickets in her face.

"I would love to" she said smiling brightly while linking arms with me.

"But you have to teach me how to do that if you want to come."

"What?" she said looking really puzzled at me.

"How to raise one eyebrow" I said with my dur face. She just laughed at me and we linked arms again and walked out of school together to meet our mums.

**End of flashback **

**Kim's pov!**

"Wow some people never change do they" he said still shocked.

"Um, it's Donna" I said showing the same dur face I showed Grace many years ago.

"Yeah you're right" he said shaking his head like he should have known that. "Hey at least something good happened. You met Grace and you no longer friends with Donna. Even though now she is your enemy.

"Yeah" I mumbled slightly happier than I was before. "oh and you forgot one thing I said still mumbling quietly, it was as loud as my throat would let me speak.

"What" Jack said getting a cross between intrigued and curious?

"You forgot to say I learnt how to raise one eyebrow" I said with a tiny smile playing on my lips.

"Of course Kimmy" which just made me melt, I love it when Jack says it. But no one else can say it not even grace can.

"You miss grace as well don't you"

"Yeah" I said looking down not daring to look up.

"Kimmy look at me" I didn't so he gently pulled my chin to face him. "She will be back in a in a few days" after he said that we were then swallowed up into the peaceful silence. "Kim" Jack said really quietly.

"Yeah"

"Um what did you mean by she finally did it. Did what?" Jack just looked at me his eyes almost pleading for answer. I shrank back down into the bead. I couldn't even think how to answer. Jack could see how hard this was for me; so he hugged me tightly and waited for me to go on.

"She…"

**So who is she (Just a tad obvious) and what did she finally do? Tell me in a review! Please let me know by pm if you have any ideas! And please fave, alert and review then I know you like it THANKS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long but it's always worth it i hop and i would just like to give a special shout out to HOAkickinitluver78 who is now my beta reader check out her stories she is amazing! And also whitebelt9 who has been a great friend on fanfiction so thank you for that and reviewing to! And i would also like to give a shout out to Hailey,You8MyCookie, Mickey-D 0505, Kickin it Stories, justadreamxx and Livy.G thanks to all of you as well who took your time to review and i will do another shout out to anyone who reviews this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it otherwise this would be an episode 8)**

**Jack's pov**

"K-Kim its ok you don't have to tell me" I whispered in her ear.

"No I have to, otherwise I will just have to live a great big lie around you and I don't want to do that, not anymore." She said as one tear slid silently down her cheek.

"Okay" I was scared before, but now I was terrified. God Jack you just have to keep breaking Kimmy's heart don't you? I grabbed her hand and squeezed it and waited for her to continue.

"Donna swore that she would beat me at everything. And I mean everything." Kim said starting to tear up. To me it doesn't that sound bad but I decided not to question it. But Kim knew what I was thinking and gave me a look that says it gets worst. "She also said that she would take the thing that was most important to me."

"And what would that be Kim?" she had such a determined look on her face to tell me but her eyes said she couldn't. They didn't hold hate anymore not even sadness but nerves. But her heart went with her eyes and didn't tell me instead they started to flutter closed. I got up and tucked her into the covers. As I left the room I got a text from Taylor.

Taylor: Hey, u stay there I know u can sort this out k?

Jack: I have to leave her mum will be home soon 8(

Taylor: No she won't I spoke to her mum and she won't be home for a week and asked if u could stay with Kim.

Jack: K I will stay. I still need to get some answers.

Since it was late I went to sleep on the couch. Well I wouldn't say sleep, since it was just nightmares all night long, all about Kim and Donna. I need to tell Kim I love her, and find out what she is hiding, and fast.

I woke to find a room that smelt of pancakes. I slowly walked into the kitchen to find Kim making pancakes.

"Hey can I help" I said smiling about how I remember cooking with Kim yesterday.

"If you promise not to leave me again, all alone" Kim said using a harsh tone.

"Promise and Kimmy, I will never ever, ever do that again to you." I said my face becoming very serious.

"Okay then" she said in a very shocked tone while blushing a bit.

"Oh and by the way that is so not how you flip a pancake" I said in Donna's voice. Kim just burst out laughing and I did too but then once again the sadness came back to her eyes from hearing the devils name. But she shrugged it off as quickly as it came.

The whole time we just laughed until we started to eat. Then silence just swallowed us. And I must say my food was very, very badly made. Kim's looked so tasty and I couldn't take my eyes off them. Normally I can't take my eyes of Kim but I now have them both to stare at, and no Donna bonus!

"So Kim do you think you can tell me now?" I said my voice getting quieter as I said each word. You never which side of Kim Crawford is right next to you which kind of scares me.

"Well..." she said trying to find something as distraction until the perfect one came, which it did. She was just about to give in after scanning her eyes over every last inch of the kitchen when the doorbell went. Kim didn't even have to think twice before she bolted to the door. Before I even I had the chance to ask who it was I heard a signature "whoo" come from the door way. There is no way I am going to get any answers with the guys here.

**Kim's pov**

Soon enough after I had answered the door I had three guys piling into my living room. Jerry and the guys came for my dance lesson today and I just hope it's nothing like the Ricky Weaver one. Maybe this time I will actually get to dance without embarrassing myself. And Jerry will actually let me be me. I sat there for about fifteen minutes explaining to him that I had to learn about what I was doing on stage and not what the crowd was doing. Ugh that was the worst six hours of my life.

"Hey guys" I said practically running to them since they are now in my living room, knowing I won't have to face Jack for about another 2 hours.

"Guys can you give us space please? We will do it in here and you can go upstairs. You can watch when we have finished" once I had said this, their faces all lit up. The only one that was standing there was a normal expression was Jack. "Ewe NO!" I said once I realised why they did this. (Only meaning kissing!) "I mean me and Jerry so we can practice! Not Jack!" I said my voice rising with every word I said. "I am going to give three seconds and when I get to three you better be out this room" I said trying to sound very calm which if I may say so myself turned out pretty good. That combined with my glare caused them to start shaking with fear. "One… two" they only managed that long because they were trying to show their 'manliness'. By the time I got to two they were all practically jumping over each other to get out the room and away from me, I don't think they would want a repeat of last summer, which I will not get into but let's say they learnt their lesson. I was going to chase after them but then something caught my attention.

"What was that" I said sounding intrigued.

"Huh?" Jack said trying to calm down from laughing at the guys, normally I would be to but I feel really strange like… I'm being watched.

After about ten minutes of me staring at the window, Jack laughing so much I thought he was going to explode, Milton shouting 'Holy Christmas nuts' over and again while Eddie was crying and shouting that he would never eat food again not even broccoli and Jerry screaming his 'Columbian war chant' over and over again it all went quite. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. I heard faint sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. A few minutes later I turned to see all the guys staring at me with their heads tilted to the side like little confused puppies. This made me realise how weird I was being, especially if jerry thought I was being strange I mean this isn't his usual face he looked worried and so did all the other guys. Suddenly things got uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. I decided to just start laughing at their faces and hopefully they will just stop looking at me like that. "What your faces a-are h-hilarious" this made Jerry burst out laughing. And like usual he has no idea what is going on. Jack slapped Jerry's arms and we got to hear the sound of his lovely Colombian war chant… again.

"Are you sure Kim?" he said while raising one eye brow.

"You've been out of it for precisely fifteen minutes to be exact" Milton added.

"Wha-" "Me, Uh no phft um it's n-nothing" after I said that I mentally slapped myself. I mean how was trying to point to myself rapidly in different directions and a high pitch voice convincing… well to anyone who isn't Jerry who was totally buying it… really I thought he was dumb but not this bad he must have got dropped on the head as a baby. Or was it that disco ball…

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by a hand swinging from side to side in front of my face.

"Kim you did it again" Jack said in a soft and caring tone.

"Sorry it's just…" I said my voice trailing off into the distance. I began to freeze up in front of all of their concerned faces. "Guys really it's nothing I thought I heard something outside and I turned to look and nothing was there. Can we get back to practicing now?" I said sighing really hoping they would give me some space. That wasn't the only thing bothering me, Donna was as well. I hated Jack and Taylor having to see me so venerable. I'm not weak and I need people to know that.

The guys just walked out sighing while Jerry and I got to work, but Jack acted strange. Just before he walked out he stared at the window as well. It's like Jack and I can see something the others can't. As Jack was leaving the room just as he got to the door he looked like he was about to explode with anger, with his fist clenched by his sides and his face turning a darker shade of red every time a second passed by. I heard two sets of footsteps witch I am assuming were Eddie and Milton's going up the stairs. But no third instead a few seconds later I saw Jack descending the first few steps and turn around in one swift motion and stormed for the door and slamming It behind him.

Then I notice I was the only one standing in the hallway and the guys locked themselves in my room… ewe they better not look through anything or I will go all Crawford style on them! This means only one thing for me to do… go after Jack and find out what's going on.

Oh joy!

**Thanks for reading and please reaview and you will get shout out think how happy you feel when you get a review and that's how i feel to!**

**Thanks!**


	7. One down Two to go

**Hey guys i am so so so so so x10000000 sorry! Anyway i finally managed to start writing again! and now i get to answer back all your lovely reviews! I bet you forgot what you reviewed last time but these are my replys to thank you!**

**ncldrs1717 - You may guessed right or you may be wrong! :) Thank you so much for reveiwing!yeah sorry for the cliffie!**

**Livy.G - I can't wait for the talent show either! And the next chapter will be about the guys! They will actually be a lot of help in the next few chapters believe it or not! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**KittyZheng - Thanks so much 8) I'm glad you like the story!**

**HOAkickinitluver78 - I love writing with you and you are a great author so thank you as well for reviewing!**

**COME ON - Yeah sorry for the cliffie :) you should ge an account! Thank you for reveiwing!**

**Kickin it stories - Thank you! And you deserved your last shout out! And you will find out why Jack got so mad in the last chapter!**

**Flubber Butt Buddies Foreva - I liked the "Oh joy" part to, thanks for reveiwing!**

**Live Dance and Hope - Thanks :) I try my best!**

**EpicNinja8 - Thanks! sorry it took so long to update! LOve your ff name by the way!**

**Everything 101 - I'm glad it was worth the wait for!**

**Amanda1816 - They don't kiss in this chap but spoiler alert! They will soon!**

**whitebelt9 - Thank you 8)**

**Swimmergirl22 - Well i guess Jack would deserve that!**

**KickinitandHPlover - Thanks!**

**Maddy - Thank you! And yes i did write more 8) you should get an account!**

**G.M.I.R - I hope that was fast enough!**

**Guest - Glad you liked it!**

**Nameguest - I hope you didn't die 8)**

**So there you have it i think i have everyone! So i hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it in anyway 8(

Jack's pov

"Jack!" Kim kept screaming behind me hoping that I would turn around but I didn't want to, I wanted to sort this out! I couldn't help it, all the rage and anger was building up inside me. If I don't find a punching dummy soon it's not going to go well, for anybody. I went straight to the garden. Just as I expected Jessica the third meanest and did I mention the dumbest girl in school, probably in the world was hovering over the window frame spying into the house and Whispering frantically on her phone.

"Yeah I swear they must have gone up stairs I can't see them anywhere!" she exclaimed with a very confused low whisper down the phone. Oh wait that's her normal voice if she wasn't evil, she would be perfect for Jerry.

I swear this girl is as dumb as a post. Kim and I are standing right behind her and you can even see a faint reflection of us through the window. Well Kim was standing; I was frantically tapping my foot against the grass with crossed arms, while grinding my teeth. If this is all we have got to worry about we have no problem, but something tells me she's not our only problem.

I cleared my throat so she knew we were there but that took a long time to. After clearing my throat as load as I could, which hurt by the way I think I'm going to need some water or maybe a cough sweet or maybe a. Oh my god I have been spending too much time with Jerry! Maybe if I spend about five minutes with Milton I should go back to myself… or three. Hum no, no five it shouldn't be that hard to have five minutes of one on one time with Milton you know just the two of us talking about science… with a load of text books. Sounds like great fun! Oh who am I kidding as if that would ever be fun! God I am talking like it would be a date or something. Uh as if! I don't think so! I'm not gay or anything ha that would be weird not that there is anything is wrong with being gay! It's just since I am in love with Kim and her luscious golden blond locks and - wait what did I just say? _**You said and I quote "That you're not gay and you're in love with Kim and her luscious golden blond locks and"**_ Okay who the hell just said that? _**Me.**_ And who's me? **I**. Okay well I may or may not have said that but who is I? **You.** I know I shouldn't even bother asking but who's you? _**Me.**_ OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! _**Ha I can tell I'm annoying you already and it's been two minutes.**_ Listen dude… or dudette shut up and tell me who you are. _**Okay fine I'm your conscience, so basically you.**_ _**And you better snap back into reality because you're getting some weird stares from that Kim girl and by the way would you just take her to the beach already! All I see and hear all day is pictures of her in a bikini or how hot she would look dude! Just put me out of my misery already!**_ Do you ever shut up? _**Do you?**_ Yes I thought while clenching my fists. _**Ha good! But I don't!**_ I hate you! _**And I hate you to, but I love annoying you.**_ **I can tell we are going to be best friends!** Yeah, sure we are_**. Look at the minute you are not making a good impression on Kim. You look dumber than that other girl! And that looks almost impossible and I don't even know the chick!**_ Well at least you've gave me one good piece of advice so far.

I snapped back into reality to find to girls staring at me like I was an alien from mars.

"WHAT! Can't a guy daydream?" I asked in a squeaky voice, which made me earn another load of stairs again.

"So Jessica.… What on earth are you doing her" I said while raising an eyebrow, but mainly trying to divert the attention over to her. Guys don't blush so that made me look even more stupid than I already do.

"Ha I was just um here to um, I mean to get uh no that's not what I meant. Um… oh yeah, to invite Kim shopping!" she said with her fake cheerleading peppiness showing. Heck she even put one hand on her hip and stuck the other in the air! I would say that's all she's good at, but she's not even good at that.

"Hun, I don't even like you" Kim exclaimed with clenched and a fake smile plastered on her face. Heck she even copied the same actions. I never seen Kim in cheerleader mode and I must say that mode is one of her best! And is very smoking hot and sexy and- What am I saying! Uh I mean back to the uh… conversation.

"Well I wanted to start our friendship again" what the hack does she mean by that. I turned to Kim laughing till the point I was almost crying, then raised my eyebrows when I realised she wasn't, actually she had no emotion on her face, it was just blank. But very quickly it changed Hate, angriness and the worst of all hate all flashed through her face. But they were all gone in an instant, they went as quickly as them came. Gone in an instant just so Jessica wouldn't get the satisfaction she wanted.

"Huh I thought that might hit a nerve… Scorpion" she said smirk and a devious smile, she flipped her jet black strands of hair and left a fuming Kim trying to compose herself and she seemed to be hiding something. But what?

Kim's pov

At first I had no clue what Jack was doing until I saw it with my own eyes. I can't believe it; I never knew they would do this. Actually I never even crossed my mind. I mean who would stoop this low? Oh wait they would. I really hope Jack doesn't start asking questions about the scorpion thing. I already owe him one explanation and I don't want to have to explain another thing to him as well. The guys don't know about it so why on earth would Jack. God this talent show is going to have a bigger impact on my school life than I thought it would. Since she was here I'm guessing it's one down two to go.

"What the hell was wrong with you back there?" my questioning tone rising with each word that came out my mouth. I'm not mad at Jack but he could have at least defended me! But he was stuck in his own little world instead. I'm kind of happy actually. If he had paid any more attention back there he would have found out what she meant. So I guess if I don't question him he might not question me. Actually that will be a good threat. I could tell he didn't want to tell me so that is my new weapon let's call it.

"Oh you know, uh guy stuff" I stuttered while popping my collar.

"Uh Jack you were daydreaming. That's girls stuff" I giggled while popping my collar as well.

After a long silence with no noises heard Jack started to stroll inside.

"Jack" I whispered as soon as we got to the corner.

"Yep?" he said while emphasising the p.

Two down, one to go I said with a smirk dancing on my lips. He just stared at me with questioning eyes. But I just led the way, now it's his turn to follow.

**Thanks so much for reading if you want to reveiw do so and i might do my shout outs like that from now on! But if not you will definetley get a shout out pm if i missed you out 8) No plz alert, fave, follow and reveiw if you want to 8)**

**Thanks guys!**

**kickin it xo**


	8. Sorry

I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time and I don't think I can continue, but I may in the future. I am currently writing a Pretty Little Liars story called Off Limits so if you're interested, check it out.


End file.
